Be Beautiful to You
by BaekbeeLu
Summary: [Twoshoot] "Karena aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama. Maka, Jangan harap bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu lagi setelah ini."/"Oppa, Maaf aku menolak rencana pernikahan kita." [HUNHAN/GS/T/Romance/DLDR!]


" **Be Beautiful to You "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Sehun x Luhan**

 **Twoshoot. GS.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 01**

 **.**

"Apa?! Kabur lagi?!"

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi dengan keras. Ketika satu tangannya berada di telinga untuk menggenggam sebuah ponsel, maka satu tangan lainnya Ia gunakan untuk memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, Ia butuh duduk nyaman di atas sofa besar untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya, Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi. Kalian harus mencarinya sampai ketemu! Tidak ada bantahan! Jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan anakku sampai acara jamuan nanti malam, kalian semua akan ku pecat!." Ujarnya marah dengan nada mengancam yang khas dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja.

PIP

Heechul melempar ponselnya di atas sofa lainnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan letih, masih dengan tangan yang terus memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Oh, Kalau begini terus anak itu bisa semakin memperpendek usia ku. Ya Tuhan." Kembali, helaan nafas lelahnya terurai di udara.

"Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?."

Heechul membuka matanya malas untuk melihat siapa sosok yang baru saja melempar tanya padanya dengan nada bicara kelewat santai. Itu suaminya, yang sedang menyeruput teh herbalnya dengan khidmat.

Terlihat sangat rileks, dan itu membuat Heechul benar-benar merasa jengkel ketika Ia sedang dalam keadaan emosi tingkat tinggi saat ini.

"Yeobo!."

"Hm?."

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat sesantai itu ketika mendengar kabar bahwa putrimu kembali menghilang?!." Sungutnya kesal, matanya memincing tajam kepada suaminya.

"Lantas? Harus bagaimana lagi? Luhan kan sudah besar, Ia pasti pulang. Tidak perlu sefrustasi itu kan?." Hangeng meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang telah habis di atas meja. Tersenyum polos pada wajah istrinya yang memerah oleh emosi.

"Tidak perlu katamu?!," Oh, Hangeng memang suka sekali memancing kemarahan sang istri, lihat saja bagaimana Heechul yang lebih emosi dari sebelumnya. Dengan tangan berkecak pinggang, Ia berdiri di hadapan suaminya, "Kita bisa saja santai jika pertemuan nanti malam itu tidak penting, Yeobo. Masalahnya adalah, Luhan akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya nanti malam! Bagaimana bisa itu tidak penting, huh?!."

"Kau tahu sendiri jika putrimu tidak ingin di jodohkan."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja setidaknya Luhan harus menurut kali ini. Kalau tidak? Bagaimana anak gadis kita itu akan menikah? Jika, Ia saja tak ingin merubah penampilannya?." Heechul kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Helaan nafasnya kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan tatapan lelah Ia memandang suaminya, "Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Sayang? Luhan itu cantik, sangat! Tapi, mengapa Ia seolah sengaja ingin menyembunyikan itu dari pandangan orang-orang? Para teman sosialitaku selalu membandingkan Luhan dengan putri-putrinya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa putriku tak cantik, bagaimana bisa aku tak merasa marah?!." Tukasnya kesal. Heechul benar-benar tak bisa terima jika siapapun berani mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai putrinya.

Heechul lebih mengerti Luhan dari siapapun. Ia tahu bahwa putrinya bahkan memikili paras menakjubkan yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan kecantikan para gadis manapun.

Tapi, kesulitannya adalah bagaimana caranya mengajak Luhan untuk berubah? Heechul bahkan sudah sangat sering menasihatinya macam-macam. Namun, Luhan seolah berpura-pura tak mengerti dan lebih memilih mempertahankan penampilan biasanya.

Seburuk itukah Luhan dimata orang-orang? Memang, seperti apa penampilannya yang selalu membuat Ibunya kerap kali dilanda stress berat?

Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Ia sudah sering menghadapi kekesalan sang istri yang seperti ini. Namun, untuk kali ini Hangeng rasa Heechul ada benarnya. Sudah saatnya putri mereka itu berhenti dari tingkah tak masuk akalnya yang seolah sengaja menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dunia perlu tahu bahwa Hangeng dan Heechul punya seorang putri yang layak disandingkan selaras seorang Ratu.

Hangeng menghampiri sang istri, memeluknya dengan hangat dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Cara yang cukup ampuh untuk meredakan kemarahan Heechul, agar Ia tak perlu merasa sebegitu stress.

"Dimana Luhan menghilang?." Tanyanya pelan.

"Lotte Mall," lirih Heechul. Ada sebersit gurat dan nada lelah ketika Ia menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu.

"Lotte?."

"Awalnya aku menyuruh para maid dan pengawal putri kita untuk membawanya ke Lotte Mall. Kau kan tahu kalau disana surganya barang-barang wanita. Aku ingin Luhan di make-over disana. Tapi, baru juga lima menit Ia berada disana, dan gadis itu sudah melarikan diri. Entah sudah seperti menjadi keahlian gadis itu yang pandai bersembunyi, dan aku tak mau tau. Mereka harus menemukan Luhan sebelum jamuan nanti malam, Yeobo."

"Lotte Mall, bukankah itu Mall milik Sehun?."

Heechul yang kala itu sedang asik memikirkan cara untuk menemukan Luhan mendadak terperanjat ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu dari suaminya. Wanita itu langsung melepaskan diri, menghadap sang suami dengan raut terkejut luarbiasa.

"Kau benar, Sayang! Kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi olehku. Jika Luhan berada disana, otomatis Ia bisa saja bertemu langsung dengan Sehun tanpa perlu menunggu untuk pertemuan malam nanti kan? Kita harus segera menghubungi Sehun dan bilang padanya jika Luhan sedang berada disana." seperti telah mendapatkan solusi terbaik dari permasalahan kali ini. Heechul tanpa ragu langsung menghubungi si calon menantu idamannya itu dengan ponselnya.

Hangeng melihat kobaran api semangat itu dimata istrinya, juga bagaimana caranya yang mengatakan semua itu pada Sehun di seberang sana. Namun, Hangeng tak sepenuhnya yakin.

Apa ini akan berdampak baik untuk putrinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di tempat lain. . .**_

Menjadi putri dari suatu keluarga terpandang terkadang membuat Luhan jengah. Meski Ayah dan Ibunya jelas berbeda dengan orang kaya lainnya, yang kebanyakan lebih mementingkan uang daripada segalanya, orangtuanya jelas tidak begitu.

Luhan, sebagai satu-satunya anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul tentu tak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang. Orangtuanya selalu menempatkan keluarga sebagai prioritas, dan Luhan ada di posisi teratas untuk mereka bahagiakan.

Tetapi, karena kasih sayang yang teramat itulah yang membuat Luhan merasa jengah. Terlebih kepada sang Ibu yang selalu mementori dirinya dengan ini dan itu.

Luhan punya kepribadian yang luarbiasa baik. Ia anggun, santun, dan punya attitude yang bisa disamakan dengan seorang putri kerajaan. Ibunya bahkan sudah merencanakan segalanya sejak Luhan lahir.

Ia pandai berbahasa Inggris, Mandarin, Korea, dan Perancis. Luhan bahkan pernah di sekolahkan di tempat khusus modeling. Kata Ibunya, supaya Ia pandai mengatur langkah yang anggun bak seorang model, dengan pancaran aura kecantikan alami luar biasa.

Luhan menurutinya, selalu. Apapun yang di inginkan Heechul.

Hingga Ia sampai pada titik kejenuhan ketika Heechul marah besar padanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Heechul sudah melakukan hampir segalanya agar Luhan bisa mengenali kepribadiannya sendiri. Menjadi gadis yang mandiri dan pandai dalam merias, juga bergaya. Tapi, Luhan memilih untuk menutup semua keindahan yang Ia punya dengan berdandan ala gadis lugu kutu buku.

Surai coklat madunya selalu di kepang kekanakan di sisi kanan dan kiri. Poni berantakan sedikit menutupi mata, dan hiasan kaca mata kuno berwarna merah yang selalu membingkai di wajahnya. Tak lupa dengan make-up anehnya dimana Luhan terlalu banyak membubuhi blus-on merah muda di pipinya.

Heechul jelas marah. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa putrinya itu pandai dalam segala hal, termasuk merias diri. Tapi, bukan dengan style seperti itu yang Heechul inginkan. Bayangkan, Luhan itu cantik. Namun, kenapa Ia memilih untuk merahasiakan sosok cantiknya?

Luhan punya alasan pribadi, jelas. Dan, Orangtuanya tak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

Itulah mengapa Ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Dibekali ilmu bela diri, dan keahlihan pandai bersembunyi sejak masa sekolah. Luhan berhasil kabur dari jeratan para maid dan pengawalnya yang tengah berpencar ke seluruh penjuru mall untuk mencarinya.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu mengenai rencana licik sang Ibu. Yang ingin kembali menjodohkannya lagi dengan seseorang yang tak Ia kenal. Jika saja Luhan tak punya calonnya sendiri mungkin Ia akan memikirkan untuk menerima hal itu.

Tapi, sayangnya. Luhan sudah punya calonnya sendiri. Yang entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini setelah mereka telah lulus dari bangku SMA. Atau lebih tepatnya, Luhan yang menaruh hati diam-diam pada seseorang itu.

"Ck! Mereka memang tak ada apa-apanya. Menemukanku disini saja tidak bisa." Luhan tertawa tanpa suara. Keadaan Mall yang super ramai begitu sangat menguntungkan untuknya. Belum lagi, Ia punya tubuh yang bisa di katakan ramping dan mungil.

Jadi, sangat mudah untuk bersembunyi disana-sini, di antara pengunjung Mall lain yang berdesak-desakan di sebuah toko pakaian dalam wanita.

Di tengah himpitan lemari yang berjejer pakaian dalam. Luhan bersembunyi disana, dan mendengar bisikan panik para maidnya. Yang berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat Luhan bersembunyi.

"Bagaimana?! Apa nona muda sudah ditemukan?!."

"Belum, aduh bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika nyonya besar akan memecat kita semua?!."

"Kita harus mencari nona muda sampai dapat sebelum acara jamuan nanti malam."

"Tidak kusangka bahwa nona Luhan bisa menyusahkan kita juga. Selama ini, nona tidak pernah sejahat ini." keluh salah satunya, dan semua maid disana kompak mengangguk lemah.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia sedang asiknya tertawa jahat di balik punggung tangan yang terus membekap sendiri mulutnya agar tidak kelepasan.

"Para pengawal menyuruh kita keluar Mall untuk menyusul mereka. Barangkali nona Luhan sudah keluar dari Mall, dan tengah bersembunyi di luar."

" _Majja_ , kita juga sudah lelah mencari-cari di dalam. Kita keluar saja."

Mereka kembali mengangguk kompak dan segera beranjak pergi darisana. Perlahan, Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya di balik lemari. Ia bisa melihat jika semua maidnya sudah pergi ke luar toko. Membuatnya pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah ku bilangkan jangan meremehkan ku." Kali ini, tawa kemenangannya yang berderai puas. Luhan melirik ke samping, dan bertemu dengan pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar di hadapannya.

Luhan mengamati penampilan kunonya disana. Tersenyum ambigu sambil memegang kedua ujung dari jalinan rambutnya di sisi kanan dan kiri. Kemudian, Ia melepaskan kaitan tali rambutnya tiba-tiba. Membongkar jalinan kepang itu pelan-pelan hingga rambutnya kembali tergerai bergelombang sempurna. Luhan juga melepaskan kacamata merah besarnya. Hingga kedua manik rusa yang indah itu akhirnya kembali terlihat dengan jelas.

Sekarang tampilan wajahnya sudah cukup berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dengan rambut semi bergelombang akibat jalinan kepangnya, dan mata rusa yang indah. Orang bisa melihatnya sebagai sosok gadis polos yang manis walau stelan yang masih Ia kenakan saat ini adalah stelan kuno.

"Tanpa Ibu suruh pun aku memang ingin mengganti penampilanku. Aku akan menjadi Luhan yang sebenarnya, tapi bukan untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang tak ku kenal. Melainkan untuk mulai kembali mencari lelaki yang selama ini ku cintai diam-diam." Luhan bermonolog sendiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Ia berjalan ke luar dari toko pakaian dalam itu. Melangkah ke samping, dan memasuki toko pakaian wanita dengan brand ternama. Beberapa orang melihat Luhan dengan tatapan aneh dan cemooh. Mereka mungkin berpikir, Luhan hanyalah gadis miskin yang sedang dalam pengalaman pertama kalinya berkunjung ke Mall.

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil. Orang-orang hanya melihatnya lewat penampilan, tanpa tahu bagaimana Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Matanya menelusuri ke segala penjuru sisi. Luhan mengamati setiap deretan potongan gaun dan pakaian yang tersaji dengan indah di hadapannya. Dan, ketika pandangannya terkunci pada satu model pakaian, Luhan berhenti.

Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, Luhan mengambil potongan gaun yang mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba ini?." Luhan bertanya ramah pada salah satu pegawai toko yang berada di dekatnya.

"Tentu, Nona. Silahkan, di dalam sini." Pegawai itu menunjukkan tempat ruang ganti pakaian pada Luhan dengan tak kalah ramahnya.

Luhan mengangguk, bergumam terimakasih dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti tersebut. Menutup pintunya, dan menguncinya. Ada cermin besar yang lagi-lagi berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap bayangannya disana.

Dengan perlahan, Ia melepaskan semua pakaian yang tadinya melekat di tubuhnya itu. Meninggalkan Ia dengan tubuh polos semi bugil. Bersama pakaian dalamnya yang masih melekat dengan renda-renda manis menggemaskan.

Inilah keindahan yang selama ini Luhan tutupi dari pandangan publik. Bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan lekukan sensual yang tercetak sempurna di tubuhnya. Luhan memiliki kulit putih yang sangat halus. Dengan sepasang payudara kencang dan bokong sintal, serta tubuh langsing sedikit berisi.

Selama ini, orang luar hanya melihat sosok Luhan di balik pakaian kunonya yang kebesaran. Tanpa tahu, bahwa Luhan memiliki keindahan luarbiasa di dalamnya.

Luhan memisahkan gaun yang di ambilnya tadi dari gantungan baju. Kemudian mengenakannya. Ia memilih gaun cantik berbahan satin tebal selutut dengan hiasan brokat di seluruh sisinya. Gaun itu tanpa lengan, berwarna putih gading dengan perpotongan leher berbentuk 'V. Yang cukup mempertontonkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang terkatup sempurna.

Selesai, dan Ia sangat puas dengan gaun yang telah di pilihnya. Ia akan langsung membayar untuk ini.

Baru Luhan membuka pintu, dan Ia sudah di hadapkan oleh tatapan pesona dari pegawai toko yang sejak tadi ternyata masih setia menunggunya.

"Wah, Nona terlihat sangat luarbiasa! Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi Nona terlihat begitu berbeda dari penampilan yang sebelumnya. Yang menurut saya terlihat cukup. . . kuno." Pegawai itu meringis maaf pada Luhan, "Maafkan saya, Nona." Ia membungkuk sopan pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan tawa lugas. Ia tidak tersinggung, sama sekali. Ia bahkan juga membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan pegawai itu barusan di dalam hatinya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan sepatu yang sesuai juga dengan gaun cantik ku ini?." senyumnya ramah.

Sang pegawai menatapnya takjub, kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu, Saya akan merekomendasikan sepatu tercantik untuk Anda, Nona."

Hanya butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk Luhan menyelesaikan diri dalam memilih stelan yang cocok untuknya. Ia mendapat gaun yang cantik, sepatu yang berkilauan, juga tas selempang mungil yang sama cantiknya.

Cuma satu lagi yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya ini.

Luhan memasuki salah satu toko mewah dengan penerangan lampunya yang sangat terang. Sebuah toko kosmetik dengan brand ternama yang begitu berkelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia langsung mendatangi salah seorang pegawai wanita disana.

"Permisi, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk Anda?." Tanyanya ramah.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk melengkapi penampilan ini? Aku ingin tampil sangat cantik hari ini."

"Tentu. Anda bahkan sudah terlihat cantik sekarang. Tapi, Saya akan membantu Anda untuk menyempurnakan penampilan Anda. Mari, ikuti Saya."

Begitulah seterusnya. Luhan yang duduk nyaman di kursi empuk, menghadap langsung pada sebuah meja rias yang memiliki cermin dengan hiasan lampu menyorot terang di seluruh tepinya.

Memejamkan mata, hanya itu yang Luhan lakukan. Ada kelegaan yang terasa, ketika Ia bisa merasakan lagi kuas bedak menyapu halus di wajahnya. Kuas kecil lainnya yang membubuhkan eyeshadow dan blus-on ringan. Juga bingkai garis eyeliner tipis yang membentuk wing di ujung matanya.

Luhan tidak ingin membuka mata, biar ini menjadi kejutan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan sapuan halus lagi di bibir ranumnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sedikit mengecap, dan semuanya selesai.

"Apa Anda tidak ingin membuka mata lebih dulu untuk menilai? Saya bisa merubah sedikit jika ada sesuatu yang salah menurut Anda, Nona."

"Tidak, Aku akan membuka mata jika kau sudah benar-benar selesai. Aku percaya padamu." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Pegawai itu merasa tertegun, dan Ia mengangguk tanpa Luhan harus melihat. "Saya tidak akan membuat Nona kecewa."

Kemudian, surai kecoklatannya menjadi incaran selanjutnya. Dimana Luhan merasa setiap helai rambutnya terasa sejuk dan dingin sesaat pegawai itu menyemprotkan sesuatu cairan disana. Aroma mawar halus mengguar ringan, meski sapaan hangat dari hairdryer dan catokan bermain cukup banyak di rambutnya. Tapi, Luhan menikmati itu semua.

Sisi atas rambutnya sedikit di tarik, membentuk jalinan kecil di puncak dengan hiasan mahkota kecil di atas. Luhan membuka mata ketika merasa si pegawai tak lagi menjalankan jemari-jemarinya di rambutnya.

Mata rusanya langsung menatap penuh pada eksistensinya di cermin. Luhan mungkin pernah merasa seterpesona ini pada dirinya sendiri sebelumnya, tapi itu dulu saat usianya masih tujuh belas tahun. Sekarang, di usianya ke dua puluh empat, Luhan baru melihat aura kecantikannya di masa dewasa.

Begitu berbeda, jelas. Meski, Ia tahu caranya merias dengan baik. Tapi, Luhan belum pernah merias wajahnya untuk menjadi 'cantik' yang sesungguhnya.

"Belum pernah Saya merias seorang gadis secantik Anda, Nona." Pegawai itu memujinya dengan tatapan kagum bercampur haru. Dengan senyuman tulus, Luhan membalas tatapan lembutnya di cermin itu.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihat diriku secantik ini. Terimakasih karena sudah meriasku begitu baik. Aku," Luhan menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang telah di curly gantung. Menciptakan lingkaran menakjubkan yang indah, " Sangat terkesan." Sambungnya lirih.

Pegawai itu mengangguk senang. Ia puas karena Luhan puas dengan kepercayaannya. Ia lebih terkagum lagi ketika Luhan bangkit untuk berdiri. Kakinya kecil sempurna, di balut stiletto dengan hak sembilan centi yang memiliki kilauan memukau. Ujung dressnya yang mekar jatuh dengan lembut sebatas lututnya.

Sungguh. Pegawai itu merasa, Luhan lebih mirip seorang dewi alih-alih manusia biasa.

Waktu Luhan dihabiskan hampir satu jam untuk membuat dirinya benar-benar siap. Kini, orang-orang malah melempar tatapan memuja untuknya. Beberapa ada yang bertanya padanya, apakah Ia seorang aktris atau seorang Idol terkenal? Luhan hanya menggeleng dengan senyum.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Oppa." Monolognya sendiri.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menyalakannya setelah Ia matikan ponsel itu seharian ini. Melihat banyak sekali notifikasi disana. Termasuk puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibunya dan Ayahnya. Juga beberapa orang rumah yang mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Dan, Luhan mengabaikan semua itu. Biar saja.

Ia membuka aplikasi note, dimana ada file khusus yang menyimpan catatan kecil. Catatan kecil yang begitu berharga untuknya. Berisikan informasi pribadi tentang keberadaan lelaki pujaan hatinya yang selama ini tak pernah Ia temui lagi.

"Lotte Mall. Benar, aku sudah disini." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru yang bisa Ia lihat, kemudian tersenyum sambil melihati ponselnya, "Oppa, aku akan menemukanmu. Pasti." Kemudian Ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas mungilnya.

Bertahun-tahun Luhan mencuri waktu untuk memperkerjakan seorang detektif pribadi tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya. Membantunya dalam mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan lelaki pujaannya. Dan, informasi terakhir yang Luhan dapati adalah lelaki pujaannya itu kini telah menetap di Seoul. Merintis karir dengan berkerja disini, di Mall ini.

Meski Luhan tahu bahwa Mall ini sangatlah besar, tapi Ia tak akan menyerah mencari walau itu hanya seorang diri. Ia akan mengabsen satu per satu pegawai pria yang berkerja di Mall ini.

"Kau harus semangat, Luhan!." kedua tangan terkepal di dada dengan mimik wajah ceria. Luhan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru.

Keadaan Mall begitu sangat ramai karena ini akhir pekan. Walau sedikit kesulitan, Luhan tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ia harus mulai dulu dari lantai dasar, jadi naluri membawa langkahnya menuju tangga escalator yang mengarah turun ke bawah.

Luhan menunggu beberapa orang yang mengantri. Ia lebih baik menjadi yang terbelakang daripada harus berdesak-desakan. Saat mulai sepi, dengan langkah pelan Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menuruni tangga bertenaga listrik itu.

Ia sudah berada di depan escalator. Namun malang tak dapat di cegah, ketika Ia merasa keseimbangannya goyah akibat lantai yang terasa licin di tumit stilettonya yang kecil itu. Luhan tergelincir, Ia berteriak dan menatap takut pada tubuhnya yang siap jatuh menggelinding di tangga escalator berjalan itu.

" _Mama, Papa. Maafkan Lulu yang hari ini menjadi anak yang durhaka pada kalian berdua."_ Luhan memohon maafnya di dalam hati. Mungkin, Ia akan mendapat cedera serius sebentar lagi. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman karena Ia sudah durhaka pada orangtuanya selama ini. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Kemudian, Hup!

Waktu rasanya berhenti tiba-tiba. . .

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Luhan tak mendengar bunyi gedebuk yang keras? Mengapa tubuhnya tak terbentur? Dan, aroma maskulin apa yang merasuki tubuhnya saat ini?!

"Astaga! Hampir saja. Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?."

Dan, suara berat siapa ini?!

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Air mata ketakutan mengalir di ujung matanya. Ia hanya takut bahwa mungkin Tuhan sudah melayangkan nyawanya ke angkasa. Tapi, mengapa rasa dekapan erat di pinggangnya ini seperti nyata?

Kemudian, Luhan merasakan ada sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Nona, Bukalah matamu. Kau aman sekarang."

Seperti magis, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Sebuah senyuman dan seraut wajah tampan rupawan menyapa penglihatannya untuk pertama kali. Luhan tertegun, sangat. Ia malah seperti benar-benar merasa bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

"Apa aku sudah di surga sekarang?." Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Masih dengan tatapan terkunci ke mata beriris tajam yang memandangnya teduh.

Suara tawa geli dari lelaki ini terdengar. Sekarang, gantian puncak kepala Luhan yang di elus dengan sayang.

"Menurutmu, Apa ini mimpi? Luhan?."

 _Dia tahu namaku,_ kerutan kebingungan tercipta di dahi Luhan. Tu-Tunggu dulu, setelah Luhan teliti lebih dalam lagi wajah tampan di hadapannya ini. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Jauh di dalam otaknya, Luhan berpetualang mencari-cari. Kemudian, beberapa detik setelahnya Ia menemukan jawabannya.

 _Oppa?!_

Luhan terbeliak. Super terkejut, dan secara refleks langsung menjauhkan diri dari pemuda yang menolongnya ini. Membuat si pemuda itu ikut terkejut, dan bertanya padanya.

"Luhan? Ada apa?."

"Kau, Sehun. Apa kau adalah, Oh Sehun?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gemetar. Luhan menatap lelaki yang di panggilnya Sehun itu dengan nanar.

"Iya, ini Aku. Oh Sehun. Bukankah kita dulu satu sekolah?." seulas senyum tampan mampir di wajahnya.

Tuhan, Tolong ajarkan Luhan bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar di saat genting seperti ini! Karena Ia sedang menahan nafas ketika Sehun membenarkan namanya. Seperti terserang disorientasi ringan, Luhan bingung sendiri apakah kakinya masih berpijak di bumi atau tidak. Lelaki di hadapannya ini, adalah orangnya. Pria yang dulunya bahkan sampai sekarang masih Luhan cintai diam-diam.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu perasaannya, dan Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana susahnya Luhan menahan gejolak euforianya saat ini agar tak menangis karena bahagia.

 _Mama! Aku menemukan lelaki pilihanku sendiri!,_ Luhan akan mengatakan itu segera agar Ibunya membatalkan pertemuan nanti malam. Agar Ibunya tak perlu khawatir jikalau Luhan akan menjadi perawan tua.

"Kau baik, Lu? Kau hampir saja terjatuh tadi." Tahu-tahu Sehun sudah kembali mengambil satu tangannya. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan dengan sebuah tatapan berarti dan khawatir. Luhan merona karena perhatian kecil itu.

"A-aku baik. Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku, Oppa." Cicit Luhan pelan. Untungnya, Sehun punya pendengaran yang baik. Sehingga Ia bisa mendengar decitan suara menggemaskan itu.

Sehun terkekeh menyenangkan dan mengusak puncak kepala Luhan gemas. "Kau masih suka memanggilku, Oppa, ternyata. Padahal kan kita satu kelas, dan aku hanya berbeda dua bulan dari usiamu."

"Apa itu _illegal_?." Tanya Luhan ragu. Luhan berharap, Sehun masih _single_ saat ini. Agar Ia tak perlu merasakan kalah sebelum berperang.

"Tidak, kau boleh sepuas yang kau mau untuk memanggilku begitu."

Dan, jawaban Sehun melambungkan Luhan pada euforia yang lebih gila. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi hanya bisa menggigit bibir dengan kepala merunduk gugup.

"Baiklah, Oppa." Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun. Meski gugup setengah mati, Ia masih menyempatkan untuk tersenyum secantik mungkin walau itu masih malu-malu.

Sehun baru ingin kembali membuka obrolan namun terhenti ketika sekretarisnya mengintrupsi perkacapan mereka.

"Direktur Oh. Maaf jika saya menganggu, tapi kita punya rapat dengan para dewan direksi sebentar lagi, sebelum pertemuan penting Anda nanti malam." Sekretarisnya membungkuk sopan padanya.

Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Apa? Direktur?," Luhan menutup mulutnya refleks ketika pertanyaan itu dengan tidak sopannya terlontar begitu saja.

Sehun menatap Luhan lagi, kali ini lebih teduh dari sebelumnya. Jika saja Luhan ingin menyelam tatapan itu lebih dalam lagi, maka Ia bisa menangkap sorot kerinduan disana.

Namun Ia terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar mengadahkan kembali kepalanya.

"Luhan." Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan yang satu lagi. Sekarang, Ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis manis ini.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "Maaf, Oppa. Aku—"

"Ssttt, tak apa. Kau akan tahu nanti jika bersedia untuk ikut denganku. Aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatanku lagi. Jadi," Luhan menahan nafas ketika Sehun mengecup mesra kedua punggung tangannya, "Mau menungguku sebentar di ruanganku? Aku ingin membawamu ke acara pentingku malam ini."

Dan, ajakan Sehun? Mana bisa Luhan tolak setelah sekian lama Ia sangat-sangat menunggu moment kedekatan ini. Tanpa keraguan dan kecurigaan sedikit pun, Luhan mengangguk mantap dengan binar senyum di wajahnya.

Membuat Sehun menyembunyikan seringaian penuh artinya di balik seulas senyum. Genggaman tangan mereka tertaut erat. Cara Sehun yang dengan hati-hati memimpin jalan di sebelah Luhan membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik mereka dengan iri.

Belum lagi para pegawai wanita yang saling berbisik ria. Menerka-nerka apakah Luhan adalah wanita yang di gadang-gadang akan menjadi istri Direktur mereka.

Patah hati? Tentu saja. Tapi mereka bisa apa jika melihat bahwa wanita yang bersanding di sebelah Direktur utama mereka itu begitu cantik dan menawan.

Luhan? Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Terlalu gugup untuk melihat ke sekitarnya. Matanya sudah terkunci lebih dulu pada tautan erat jemari Sehun yang terasa pas di genggamannya. Seperti ada rasa aman yang tercipta, kehangatan yang menyenangkan, Luhan menikmati lagi rasa lama itu yang kembali datang untuk meracuni tubuhnya.

Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk ke sebuah lift khusus, yang mana hanya orang petinggi perusahaan yang boleh menggunakannya. Keheningan yang menyebalkan terjadi ketika hanya mereka berdua yang berada dalam lift tersebut.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil dalam suara rendah. Tak ayal membuat Luhan tertarik untuk menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Wajahnya langsung di landa sapuan rona merah jambu dari semburat malu-malu yang datang secara refleks ketika mata Sehun menatapnya hangat.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Namun, kepalanya yang meneleng sedikit ke sisi kiri juga kerutan samar di dahinya menandakan jika Ia ingin mendengar perkataan apa yang ingin Sehun lontarkan selanjutnya.

Prilakunya tersebut langsung membuat Sehun menahan diri karena gemas.

"Kau, sangat cantik." Pujinya dengan gamblang.

Luhan lebih merona padam mendengarnya. Matanya mengerjap dengan kikuk. Kemudian, Tubuhnya langsung tersentak ketika Sehun menyempatkan satu pelukan untuknya.

"Kau merubah penampilanmu ya? Aku ingat jika dulu kau selalu mengenakan kaca mata dengan rambut di kepang dua. Aku suka dengan penampilanmu yang dulu. Terlihat, sangat menggemaskan." Kekehan Sehun terdengar indah di belakang pundaknya.

Luhan seperti tak lagi merasa gugup. Tawa Sehun membawanya lebih santai. Luhan tanpa ragu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun yang kokoh.

"Apa penampilanku yang sekarang tidak bagus, Oppa?."

"Bahkan kau lebih cantik saat ini, Lu." Sehun membuat jarak di antara mereka. Tapi Ia masih menyempatkan rengkuhannya di pinggang ramping Luhan. Sama seperti Luhan yang tak menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Sehun. "Bagiku, kau selalu cantik. Mau seperti dulu atau seperti sekarang. Kau selalu membuatku terpesona dengan caramu sendiri."

Satu kecupan Sehun hadiahkan di dahi Luhan yang tertutup dengan poninya. Mata gadis itu membeliak dengan semu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Sejak lama sekali, aku menantikanmu. Dan, karena kita sudah bertemu kembali setelah beberapa tahun lalu terpisah. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi kali ini." tatapan Sehun lebih tegas kali ini. Seperti Ia menyampaikan maksud non verbal kepada Luhan bahwa Ia tak akan main-main dengan perasaannya.

Luhan hanya ingin menangis haru kala itu. Penantiannya tak sia-sia bukan? Bahkan Sehun juga sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadanya sejak dulu.

Ketika Luhan bahkan masih di pandang remeh oleh orang-orang.

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka terdengar kemudian. Menjadikan Luhan tak sempat untuk menjawab perkataan Sehun barusan. Lelaki itu langsung menarik Luhan dengan lembut untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Pintu bercat abu-abu metallic terbuka. Menampilkan suatu pemandangan apik yang memperlihatkan satu ruangan kerja dengan beragam benda asing di dalamnya.

Ada meja besar dan satu kursi tinggi berbusa mewah di depan. Dengan satu papan nama yang tercetak rapi bertuliskan deretan hangul dengan garis-garis emas.

Direktur Oh SeHun.

"Kau tunggulah disini sebentar, hanya rapat biasa selama lima belas menit. Ku harap kau tak bosan dan kemudian pergi karena menungguku, Luhan." Sehun mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya lagi ketika Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk yang terdapat di ruangan Sehun tersebut.

 _Bahkan aku bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi asal kau kembali, Oppa._ –ungkap Luhan di dalam hatinya.

"Tak apa, Oppa datang saja ke rapat itu. Pasti sangat penting kan? Aku janji tak akan keluar dari ruangan ini selama Oppa pergi." Luhan tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk satu kali. Sebelum pergi, Ia tak lupa menyempatkan satu kecupan hangat lagi di dahi Luhan.

"Tunggu aku, Hm."

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun langsung beranjak pergi setelah itu.

Perlu waktu sekitar lima belas detik sampai akhirnya Luhan bisa terpekik ria walau dengan membengkap mulutnya. Matanya terpejam, kakinya berjingkrak senang, perasaannya di landa kegembirannya yang sesak.

Tubuhnya berjoget kecil kesana kemari. Melangkah dengan senang, Luhan mengabsen satu per satu benda yang terdapat di ruangan Sehun tersebut. Mulai dari meja kerja, lemari yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas, ruang kamar mandi, pantry kecil-kecilan di ujung, dan terakhir Luhan duduk di kursi kekuasaan Sehun dengan pandangan yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan kota Seoul di pengujung sore, di balik kaca tebalnya.

Indah sekali.

Di bawah sana, Luhan bisa melihat keramaian yang terjadi. Kantor Sehun berada di puncak tertinggi Lotte Mall. Jadi tak heran jika Luhan melihat ke bawah maka segala yang berada disana terlihat begitu kecil. Meski begitu, Luhan menikmati waktu santainya di ruangan ini sendirian.

Kemudian, Luhan teringat oleh pesan Ibunya yang terabaikan. Mereka punya pertemuan penting malam ini, yang Luhan tahu sebagai ajang kesenangan sang Ibu yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan anak teman-teman sosialitanya.

Luhan tidak mau, jelas. Untuk itu Ia nekat untuk melarikan diri. Dan, siapa yang menyangka jika kedurhakaannya dengan sang Ibu membuahkan hasil seindah ini? Bertemu kembali dengan lelaki pujaan hatinya. Jadi, Luhan tak menyesal.

Ia meronggoh kembali ponselnya dari dalam tas, melihat jika tak ada notif apapun lagi disana. Luhan mengernyit dengan bingung. Apa orangtuanya sudah menyerah untuk mencari-cari keberadaannya? Bahkan Luhan masih ingat bagaimana pucatnya wajah beberapa maid dan pengawalnya ketika mengangkat panggilan Ibunya yang menekankan mereka untuk harus menemukan Luhan sebelum acara jamuan malam ini.

Tapi toh biar begitu Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia hanya harus tetap disini untuk menunggu Sehun datang sebentar lagi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan fantasi Luhan tentang seberapa tampannya Sehun ketika sedang serius dalam berkerja. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya, memberi Sehun seyuman manis.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?." Sehun menatapnya dengan dalam dan hangat. Membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan semu di pipi tirusnya.

"Tidak, Oppa."

"Baguslah, Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi malam ini. Keberatan untuk kencan malam denganku? Hm?."

Oh tidak, Luhan harus belajar untuk menahan diri lebih kuat agar tidak melayang saat itu juga.

Mengapa Oh Sehun bisa se _chessy_ ini sekarang? Ketika Ia menawarkan sebuah kencan malam romantis dengan Luhan, bibir lelaki itu mengecup tepat di punggung tangan kanan Luhan yang panas.

Panas oleh gejolak asmara yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dirinya.

"Apa aku mempunyai pilihan untuk menolak?." Tanya Luhan bergurau.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut bersamaku. Karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi kali ini."

Kekehan Luhan adalah apa yang paling ingin Sehun dengar. Wanita ini benar-benar cantik, bahkan saat Ia tertawa sekalipun.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti sebelumnya. Turun ke lantai dasar mengenakan lift yang sama. Luhan seperti tak lagi menemukan kecanggungannya. Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat dan pas. Membuat senyum mereka saling terlontarkan dan tak ada pihak manapun yang bisa mengusik kebersamaan mereka.

Luhan menaiki mobil mewah Sehun. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah kursi kemudi. Sehun menyusuri jalanan kota malam yang ramai dengan pasti. Cepat, namun tak terlalu terburu-buru. Selama di perjalanan, sedikitnya mereka cukup banyak terlibat percakapan ringan.

Dan, Luhan bahagia ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu begitu senang bertemu dengannya. Juga merindukannya sejak lama. Sama seperti Luhan yang menantikan kehadiran Sehun.

Mereka punya perasaan yang sama. Cinta diam-diam. Dan, Luhan tak ragu menjawab 'Iya' ketika Sehun bertanya apa Ia bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Luhan pikir, bahwa penantiannya telah selesai. Ia berhasil mendapatkan sosok lelaki yang di cintainya, dan Ia harap orangtuanya akan merestui hubungan mereka.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di lahan parkir VIP pada sebuah restaurant mewah. Begitu berkelas, dengan cahaya emas yang menyorot terang dari pintu masuk. Luhan pernah ke restaurant ini sebelumnya, jadi Ia tak perlu penasaran lagi untuk melihat ke seluruh penjuru tempat makan mewah itu dan hanya menjadi pengikut setia Sehun di sebelahnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ini adalah ruangan VVIP dari restaurant tersebut. Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintunya.

"Kau akan terkejut melihat ini." Luhan bersumpah melihat senyum misterius itu di balik Sehun yang menatapnya.

Sekarang, Ia cukup menaruh curiga. Mengapa rasanya seperti makan malam ini sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya? Seolah-olah Sehun sudah menyiapkannya jauh sebelum Ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Kemudian, ketika pintu VVIP itu terbuka lebar, dengan Sehun yang menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Luhan menahan nafas, dimana matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok Ayah dan Ibunya yang duduk di salah satu meja dengan lilin-lilin mewah. Bukan hanya orangtuanya, tapi ada orangtua Sehun juga disana.

Luhan tahu karena Ia juga tak melupakan bagaimana rupa wajah dari kedua orangtua Sehun. Mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, di pesta kelulusan SMA.

"Oppa, apa maksudnya ini?!." desak Luhan kalut dengan meremat kuat genggaman Sehun di tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu untuk kembali pada orangtuamu, Lu."

"Apa?!" Luhan menatapnya dengan terkejut, "Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Luhan!." ungkapan protes dari Luhan terpotong ketika Heechul bangkit dari kursinya dan datang menghampirinya penuh senyum kemenangan, tapi yang pasti sesungguhnya wanita baya itu tengah menatap haru pada sosok putrinya yang telah berubah menjadi cantik yang sesungguhnya. "Akhirnya kau datang, Sayang." Bahkan pelukan dari Heechul terasa hambar di tubuh Luhan yang kaku.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan nanar. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Ia merasa telah di khianati bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Oppa, Kau—"

"Jangan menyalahkan Sehun." Heechul melepaskan dekapannya, dan mengambil alih perhatian Luhan secara penuh. "Ibu lah yang memintanya untuk membawamu kemari, Luhan."

"Ibu. . . Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin di jodoh-jodohkan!." Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya. Tangannya yang sudah tak lagi di genggam oleh Sehun terkepal cukup erat.

"Bahkan dengan Sehun?." Heechul hanya menanggapi kemarahan putrinya dengan santai.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan jelas. Menatap sang Ibu mengintimidasi dengan sangat tajam.

"Ibu pasti bercanda."

Heechul hanya tertawa ringan, "Duduk lah dulu, Sayang." Kemudian menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di meja bundar itu.

Luhan duduk tepat di sisi sebelah Heechul dan Sehun. Ia menolak untuk bertatapan dengan lelaki pujaannya itu. Perhatiannya Ia alihkan pada pelayan restaurant yang mulai saling berdatangan untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Makan malam itu berjalan cukup khidmat. Ya, mungkin hanya Luhan yang mencoba untuk mengasingkan diri. Orangtuanya saling melempar kata dan membentuk suatu obrolan yang hangat dengan orangtua Sehun. Terkadang, Sehun juga akan sedikit menimpali soal masalah bisnis propertynya yang berkembang pesat.

"Luhan, kau terlihat semakin cantik, Sayang. Pasti Ibumu mengajarkan banyak hal baik untukmu."

Luhan hanya menanggapi perkataan Ibu Sehun dengan senyum manis. Menurutnya, menikmati pudding coklat sebagai _dessert_ lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus terlibat obrolan membosankan ini.

Luhan sudah terlanjur merasa _jengkel_.

Melihat respon Luhan hanya seperti itu. Heechul tertawa canggung, Ibu Sehun jelas terlihat cukup sedih karena Luhan tak meresponnya sesuai yang Ia harapkan. Sedangkan Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa cukup menyesal.

Luhan tidak suka dipermainkan, itulah yang Ia pahami saat ini.

"Luhan. Kau tahu, Sayang? Sehun bahkan telah menantikanmu selama ini. Setelah kalian lulus SMA, Sehun melanjutkan kuliah bisnisnya di Amerika. Dan, Kau melanjutkan kuliahmu di Inggris. Untuk itu lah kalian berdua pasti sudah saling merindukan satu sama lain, benar?." Ibu Sehun tak menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia tahu betul bahwa sesungguhnya Luhan adalah gadis yang baik dan ramah.

"Iya, Bibi." Hanya itu, Luhan rasa jawabannya sudah cukup membawa pengaruh yang baik.

Namun, Ibu Sehun semakin sedih mendengarnya. Bukan hanya karena Ia tak puas dengan jawaban dari Luhan. Tapi, Karena gadis itu belum bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu. Seperti Sehun yang sudah memanggil Heechul Ibu juga, seharusnya Luhan bisa berlaku sama dengan dirinya.

Ibu Sehun melempar tatapan memohonnya kepada sang anak. Yang langsung di mengerti oleh Sehun kala itu juga. Menghela nafas, Sehun menggenggam satu tangan Luhan kemudian mengajaknya untuk berbicara berdua lebih dulu.

"Kita perlu bicara, Lu." Dan, Luhan tak menolak ajakannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, Sehun memilih taman yang berada tak jauh dari restaurant itu sebagai tempat untuk mereka berbicara. Taman itu tak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa pejalan kaki atau pengunjung sekitar yang menikmati waktu senggang disana.

Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku. Saling berdampingan dengan Sehun yang bertekuk lutut di bawah Luhan.

"Kau pasti sangat marah." Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan gadisnya, mengecupnya dengan hangat. Matanya tak lepas menatap intens kepada mata rusa Luhan yang masih memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Apa Oppa sengaja melakukan ini? Oppa mempermainkanku?" Luhan kembali membuka suaranya. Tentu saja, dengan nada ketus khasnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya. Ini memang di rencanakan." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun dengan emosi yang terpendam. Ia rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Ibumu, menghubungiku tadi siang. Beliau mengatakan jika kau melarikan diri, dan sedang bersembunyi di Mall milikku. Aku tahu bahwa kau menolak karena kau tak ingin menghadiri jamuan makan malam ini. Kau tidak ingin di jodohkan, aku tahu." Ujar Sehun panjang.

"Lantas kenapa Oppa melakukannya?! Kenapa Oppa menjebakku?!."

"Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Luhan." suara Sehun naik satu oktaf dan terdengar lebih tegas.

Luhan bungkam bersama setetes air mata yang turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun bangkit dan duduk di samping Luhan, hatinya cukup teriris menyaksikan gadis yang di cintainya menangis karena dirinya, "Sejak lama sekali. Bahkan sejak kita masih satu sekolah. Aku merindukanmu, Luhan."

"Oppa berbohong." Isak Luhan mulai terdengar.

"Tidak, Sayang." Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukan, "Karena kita yang menjauh bukan berarti aku tak mengetahui bagaimana kabarmu. Aku memantaumu, Luhan. Selama ini, dari jauh. Bahkan kedua orangtuamu tahu, dan aku meminta mereka untuk merahasiakannya."

Perkataan Sehun semakin membuat Luhan menangis. Kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku lah yang memintamu secara langsung pada Ayah dan Ibumu, Luhan. Aku meminta pada mereka untuk menyimpanmu untuk ku. Selama ini, aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar saat kita bertemu kau tak akan kecewa padaku. Maaf untuk semua kesalahpahaman ini. Aku hanya khawatir, jika kau tidak di jodohkan denganku maka kau akan menjadi milik lelaki lain. Dan, aku tak ingin itu terjadi." Sehun mencium sisi samping dari kepala gadisnya dengan lama. Tangannya tak berhenti memberikan elusan sayang di punggung sempitnya yang bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oppa. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Luhan membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di celuk leher Sehun yang mengeluarkan aroma maskulin.

"Aku tahu," Sehun tersenyum, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata Luhan lembut dengan Ibu jarinya. "Jadi, tak apa kan jika kita di jodohkan? Hum?." Sehun menyatukan keningnya dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk malu, "Tapi, tetap saja tadi aku marah pada Oppa."

"Sekarang tidak lagi kan?." Sehun menggigit cuping hidung Luhan gemas.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, "Tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus masuk ke restaurant lagi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menunda lagi untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahannya."

"Bukankah seharusnya kita bertunangan lebih dulu?."

"Aku sudah cukup menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi, tak ada alasan lagi untuk menunda pernikahannya, Sayang." Tegas Sehun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sebenarnya, Ia memang ingin secepatnya menikah dengan Sehun. Tapi, bukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Luhan hanya belum siap untuk menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Mereka kembali cukup lama. Orangtua mereka sudah menunggu keputusan tersebut dengan sabar. Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya, begitu pun Sehun.

Heechul yang memang pada dasarnya bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menahan sabar, langsung mendesak sang putri dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Jadi, Bagaimana Sayang? Apa Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu?."

"Sudah, Ibu."

"Dan, bagaimana tanggapanmu? Apa kau menerima lamarannya? Hum? Oh, Ibu tahu kau pasti tidak akan bisa menolaknya, benar?." Heechul semakin mendesak Luhan hingga membuat anak gadisnya itu sukses terdiam dengan wajah tertekuk tak nyaman.

"Yeobo, tenanglah sedikit." Hangeng memperingatkan sang Istri agar tak terlalu berlebihan. Pernikahan bukanlah suatu yang bisa di anggap mudah. Bisa saja Luhan cukup tertekan dengan status baru yang akan segera di sandangnya.

"A—aku." Luhan merundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tangannya yang berada di antara kedua pahanya terkepal erat dan bergetar kalut. Dengan menggigit bibir, Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Mengangkat kepala, dan mengutarakan jawaban yang paling tidak ingin di dengar oleh semua orang disana.

"Aku menolak pernikahan ini." ucapnya tegas, lugas, tanpa keraguan.

Semuanya kompak mengutarakan keterkejutan mereka atas keputusan Luhan. Terlebih Sehun yang merasa tidak percaya. Hatinya tiba-tiba di landa oleh rasa sesak yang menyakitkan.

Apa Luhan berbohong soal Ia yang mencintai Sehun?

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

* * *

 **28 June 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Guys, aku bawa FF baru lagi buat kalian. Maaf, aku kalo habis masa hiatus emang rada susah buat langsung lanjutkan FF yang lama. Feelingnya kudu di pancing dulu, makanya milih nulis yang baru aja daripada kalian lebih lama nunggunya ye kan wkwkwk.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari web dramanya Chanyeol ama Sehun ya. Yang Secret Queen Makers itu. Tapi, aku ambil bagian episode Sehunnya doang sih xD. Ini full Hunhan aja kayaknya.**

 **Ini Twoshoot ya. Jadi, Aku mau bikin satu Chapter lagi kayaknya. Buat lucu-lucuan aja sih. Suka gak? Mudahan suka deh. ^^**

 **Jangan Lupa Favorit dan Follow ya. Review? Please Juseyooo~~**

 **Habis ini kalian mau FF yang mana dulu buat aku Update?**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **Crestfallen**

 **Complete**

 **Atau FF ini?**

 **Vote Ya. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan!**

 **Big Love, Thanks.**


End file.
